


Timestamps: The Godfather Mode

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bartender Dean, Blood, Ex Cop Sam, M/M, Mention of Mass Murder, Mobster Lucifer, Mobster Michael, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: This are three timestamps for Pawns.





	Timestamps: The Godfather Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that my tags perfectly fit the "Those kids these days with their texting and murder" quote ;-)
> 
> Anyway ... I got asked how Michael reacted to Dean's text message in Pawns. And that kinda morphed to all of them reacting to Dean vanishing. And of course I had to add some Archangel chat fun.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader [Coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins). You totally should check out her Packrunners Series.

It takes Sam a while to realize that it’s the ringing of his phone that’s dragging him out of a really nice dream. He groans and sleepily fumbles for the phone on the nightstand. Next to him, Lucifer makes a sound of protest and slings his arms around Sam, pulling him closer again. Sam just barely manages to get his phone, before he’s pulled back snug against Lucifer’s chest. With his boyfriend breathing against the back of his neck, he tries not to move much, while he looks at the display. 

Michael. 

Why is Michael calling him in the middle of the night? Sam answers the call. “Hm?” 

“Sam, is Dean with you?” 

And just like that Sam’s awake. He sits up, even though Lucifer tries to pull him down again. “I’m not sure. Maybe he came home when we were already asleep.” 

“Go check!” 

“Calm down, I’m on it.” Despite his words, worry rears its ugly head in the back of Sam’s mind. He disentangels himself from his boyfriend, who gradually wakes up too and looks at him questioningly. 

“Now, Sam!” Michael snaps. That tone of voice makes sure that even the last remnants of sleepiness vanishes fast. 

“On my way,” Sam gives back a bit irritated with the tone by now. The floor is cold under his nacked feet, but he doesn’t register it much, while he walks through the dark corridor over to Dean’s room. For a moment he blinks against the light after he turned it on. 

“His bed is empty.” The realization comes with a sick feeling in his stomach, makes him think back to guy who had been sent for Dean during their barbecue. 

“Anywhere else where he could be?” Michael’s voice is sharp and precise, like a commanding officer. 

“Well, with you, obviously.” Dean spent most of his time at the Archangel’s mansion since Sam moved in with him, leaving Sam and Lucifer to have the house to themselves often as not. While Sam is talking he hurries down the stairs. No sign of Dean’s shoes by the entrance and no sign of his car keys. “He definitely didn’t come here after work. Has something happened?” What a stupid question. Of course something has happened. After all he’s on the phone with the biggest crime lord in the state right now who’s obviously worried sick. 

Michael doesn’t answer the question. “Wake Lucifer. He’s to guard you until I tell him otherwise.” 

“Michael!” Sam’s stomach is a tight knot of worry by now. “What happened to my brother?” 

But Michael has hung up already. 

“Michael, you bastard!” 

There’s a low chuckle at the head of the stairs, and when Sam looks up he sees Lucifer in his boxers with a gun in his hand. “When he does that it means he’s in commander mode. You’ll get nothing but orders from him then.” 

Angrily Sam waves the phone in his direction. “He made me worry and then he just hung up!” 

Lucifer nods as if that was to be expected. “What did he say, am I to meet him somewhere or are we staying put?” 

“We’re staying put,” Sam grumps. “But it would’ve taken him just a few seconds to explain!” 

“I know, Sammy. Meet my brother Michael, annoying bastard who thinks the whole world is made to do what he says.” Lucifer rolls his eyes. “No come back to bed. We’ll check the Archangel chat.” 

At least that sounds like a good idea. 

But even knowing what happened hardly makes the waiting afterwards any better. 

* * *

**Archangel Chat**

**Gabriel** : Dean Winchester is saved! 

**Raphael** : No need to be so dramatic about it. 

**Lucifer** : Thank fuck! I never want to see Sam that worried ever again! 

**Gabriel** : Let me have my moment, sis. At least I didn’t wait until the last minute to swoop in and save the day. 

**Raphael** : It’s not my fault that the building was a ruin! 

**Gabriel** : Anyway, Luci, tell Samsquatch I have Dean-o in my car now and we’re heading your way while Mikey and Raphe hunt down the rest of the fuckers. 

**Lucifer** : Is Raphael texting and murdering again? 

**Raphael** : I’m on sniper duty, asshole. I have to wait until Michael sends them my way. 

**Lucifer** : Love you, too, sis. So he’s on it alone? 

**Raphael** : You bet he is and I can hear the screams even on the other side of the road. 

**Gabriel** : Next time he complains I make a mess out of jobs, I’ll remind him of this. 

**Lucifer** : To be fair, it’s pretty personal. 

**Gabriel** : I don’t make a habit out of letting facts spoil my comeback material. 

**Raphael** : You know, Gabriel, at least I’m not texting and driving. 

**Gabriel** : ;-P 

**Lucifer** : *eyeroll emoji* 

**Raphael** : Hey, that’s my line. 

* * *

By the time Michael comes home (which means the Winchester’s house in this case, not the Archangel mansion), the cuts on Dean’s wrists have been bandaged and he’s sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hands. There are little tremors running through the amber liquid, even though he tries to hide it. He’s killed several people today. He almost died today. Michael almost died today. Dean feels sick even thinking about it. 

Sam is there with him, talking basically non-stop about how relieved he is that Dean’s safe. It’s a bit annoying, but also kind of grounding. Dean absentmindedly reaches out and pats Sam’s shoulder. Comforting his baby brother, that’s his job and he seeks solace in it now. “You know me, Sammy, I’m not that easy to get rid of.” 

Sam smiles, but it’s a bit weak around the edges. 

And Lucifer and Gabriel are still standing guard, guns drawn, which is a bit eerie. But they haven’t heard from Michael yet that he got all of Abaddon’s bastards. 

Then there’s the sound of a key in the front door. Lucifer and Gabriel share a look, and Gabriel stays with them, while Lucifer vanishes into the corridor. 

Dean holds his breath. 

A moment later Lucifer laughs. “You look like Gabriel did as a kid, when we tried to feed him puree for the first time.” 

“Shut up.” It’s Michael’s voice and Dean jumps from the couch, whiskey still in hand. When he reaches the corridor, he gets what Lucifer means. Michael is covered in blood all over, from his face to his expensive button down shirt, his pants and his shoes. It’s hot in a fucked up kind of way, Dean thinks. And it definitely doesn’t get any less hot, when Michael starts stripping down right in the hallway. His brothers don’t even bat an eye, but behind Dean Sam goes “Woah!” and turn away. 

Michael throws the bloody clothes to Lucifer. “Bury them.” 

Lucifer rolls his eyes at the commanding tone. “I should make you do it, but just this once, I will.” 

That makes Michael pause and his facial features seem to relax a bit under the blood. “Thank you.” 

Oh, so that’s how you deal with commanding Michael. Dean makes a mental note. 

As soon as he wears nothing but his underwear, Michael steps towards Dean. He smiles, takes the glass out of Deans hand, and chugs back the rest of the whiskey. “I’m going to take a shower, are you coming?” 

Lucifer groans and facepalms, and Dean lifts an eyebrow. “Is that a question or an order?” 

Again, there’s a pause as if Michael goes over what he just said. “Care to join me?” he tries again. 

Dean smiles, feeling the shaking of his hands subside a little. Everything suddenly seems better with Michael back and finally completely coming out of Godfather mode. Even if there still is an alarming amount of blood. “With pleasure”, Dean says. 

But Michael really does look good in the blood of his enemies with his eyes still slightly glowing from the fight. Thinking that way, Dean decides, is probably a good thing, when you’re dating a crime lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Askatosch argued that Michael would be a messy killer, and considering this  
>   
> I had to agree.


End file.
